Le petit lexique d'Hetalia
by fereve13
Summary: Hum, ce titre est peut-être un peu prétentieux. Bref, des explications sur des termes, ou des informations, des choses... par exemple, dans le "chapitre" 1, le prénom humain de quelques personnages, et quelques exemples de pairings...
1. Chapter 1

Qui ne s'est jamais posé des questions sur certains termes aperçus sur le fandom Hetalia? Alors pour remédier à cela, je vais (essayer de) faire un petit lexique non-exhaustif de ces termes, pour les néophytes du fandom, et les non-néophytes! En plusieurs "chapitres".

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Aujourd'hui, les noms humains des personnages:

Allemagne: Ludwig

Italie du Nord: Feliciano ou Veneziano

Japon: Kiku

Italie du Sud: Romano, Lovino

Espagne: Antonio

France: Francis

Angleterre: Arthur

Hongrie: Elizaveta

Autriche: Roderich

États-Unis: Alfred

Canada: Matthew

Prusse: Gilbert

Russie: Ivan

Chine: Wang Yao

Pologne: Feliks

Finlande: Tino

Grèce: Heraklès

Turquie: Sadiq

Norvège: pas vraiment défini, Lukas revient assez souvent, de ce que j'en ai vu

Suède: Berwald

Et il y en a encore d'autres...

Et maintenant, quelques pairings:

Déjà, le pairing, c'est les couple présent dans l'histoire.

(heu... la plupart de ces pairings sont gays, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas les fics qui en contiennent, merci)

UsUk: États-Unis – Angleterre

FrUk: France – Angleterre

PruCan: Prusse – Canada

AutrHongr: Autriche – Hongrie (non, sans blague?)

Spamano: Espagne – Italie du Sud

UsJp: États-Unis – Japon

RuUs: Russie – États-Unis **[Edit: en fait il apparaîtrait que ce serait RuAme. Merci Aristo-barjo.]**

GerIta: Allemagne – Italie du Nord

DenNor: Danemark – Norvège

SuFin: Suède – Finlande

OTP: de ce que j'ai compris, ce serait One True Pairing, qui signifie, en gros "un vrai pairing", ou "un bon pairing". **[Edit: dire OTP!PruCan reviendrait en fait à dire que c'est le pairing préféré. Encore merci Aristo-barjo **(et j'espère que je n'écorche pas ton pseudo)**]**

Et il y a bien évidemment une tripotée d'autres, qui n'attendent que vous pour être découvert! C'étaient seulement quelques uns, pour quelques exemples... J'espère que ceux qui ne comprenaient pas avant la construction de ces associations de lettres comprennent maintenant.

_Vous voulez me dire d'arrêter tout de suite parce que vous me trouvez trop présomptueuse? Review._

_Vous voulez donner un sujet pour un prochain point? Review._

_Vous voulez participer, parce que j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide? (Eh oui, je n'ai pas la science infuse. Le plus grand regret de ma courte vie.) Review/PM_

_Vous voulez me demander de quitter définitivement ce fandom? Review. (Cela ne veut pas dire que je le ferai...)_

_Vous avez une remarque? Review._

_Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose? Review._

_Vous voulez faire une correction, vous avez remarqué une erreur? Signalez-la par review, cela m'aiderait beaucoup!_

_Ok, j'exagère un peu (beaucoup), mais vous avez compris ce que je veux dire._

_À bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

Et pour ce deuxième "chapitre", un rappel sur ce que sont les ratings, je ne pense pas que ce soit tellement superflu...

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Nyo!talia: ce terme est utilisé quand certains personnages changent de sexe. Par exemple, Nyo!France signifie que France est une fille dans la fic.

Les ratings:

Ce sont des indications qui permettent d'avoir une idée du public pouvant lire la fanfic.

Le rating K, est tout public.

Le rating K+, il y a un langage un peu vulgaire peut-être, ou des thèmes qui ne sont pas vraiment conseillés aux moins de huit ans environ, un peu de violence peut-être, et sans graves blessures.

Le rating T, à partir de 13 ans à peu près dirons-nous, avec de la violence, pas décrite en détails, des thèmes plus matures comme possiblement l'alcoolisme (c'est un exemple), ou comme la maltraitance (là aussi, toute les fics rated t ne contiennent pas ce thème), le langage peut être vulgaire, et il y a des possibles sous-entendus sexuels, mais là non plus ce n'est pas systématique.

Le rating M: indiqué pour seize ans et plus, il y a de la violence, des thèmes durs, comme beaucoup de drogue et les conséquences peu appétissantes qui résultent de son utilisation régulière (ceci est aussi un exemple, la plupart des fics M ne parlent pas de drogués mourant d'overdoses, et je sais que vous avez compris que c'était un exemple, mais on ne sait jamais...), un peu de sexe (un peu, rien de très détaillé en théorie), le langage est libre d'être châtié ou non...

Le rating MA: n'existe pas sur fanfiction. net. Thèmes comme ceux du M, mais plus détaillés, plus de violence, de sexe... Bref, +18.

_Donc remarques, correction, messages de demandes, de découragements, etc... =review :)_

_À bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Aujourd'hui, on commence par 2p!

2p! indique un changement de caractère des personnages. La plupart deviennent plus ''sombres'', moins tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-tout-le-monde-il-est-gentil. Même si je tombe encore dans la caricature. Les 2p! Personnages peuvent être parfois appelé parallele nation. Ou encore on peut dire que les personnages sont OOC.

Ensuite, on passe à Dark!

Dark! Signifie que le personnage indiqué après le point d'exclamation est sombre. Oui, je sais, vous aviez deviné. Ils sont donc plus porté à la violence, au cynisme, à la dépression... Toute sortes d'émotions joyeuses que tout le monde veut ressentir, au même titre que les diverses souffrances que ces personnages peuvent s'infliger les uns les autres...

Et pour finir, Gakuen!AU

AU pour Alternative Universe, et Gakuen, potentiellement remplacé par School, indique que l'action se passe dans un lycée/collège/structure d'enseignement, avec les personnages qui sont humains.

On m'a indiqué que le pairing correct n'était pas UsJp (comme je le croyais) mais Ameripan. Merci de m'avoir corrigé Yuu Kirkland.

Et le pairing du jour est: le **Franada!**

_Merci pour tout les merveilleux conseils et les merveilleuses corrections pour les chapitres 1 et 2. N'hésitez pas à continuer. J'avoue que quand j'ai regardé les review, j'étais vachement impressionnée. Donc voilà, j'ai sourit une grande partie de la journée grâce à vos awesome review!_

_À bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Et nous débutons en ce jour par... un peu de vocabulaire tout fandoms confondus.

Pour sauver certaines âmes pures d'un choc qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas particulièrement, donnons-leurs quelques clefs pour comprendre les résumés.

Yaoi: histoire avec une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Au départ c'est du japonais, pour les anime, les romans, les mangas, et c'est plutôt pour les histoires où cela va un peu plus loin que ''on se tient par la main dans la rue et on s'embrasse une fois tout les dix-huit épisodes''.

Shônen-aï: histoire avec une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, mais plus soft que le yaoi. Viens aussi du japonais, pour les mêmes choses.

Yuri: l'équivalent du yaoi, mais avec deux filles.

Shôjo-aï: l'équivalent du shônen-aï, mais avec deux filles.

Lemon: en gros, description de relations sexuelles. Donc dans les fics rated M et MA.

Lime: lemon n'entrant pas dans le détail, à ma connaissance. Peut apparaître dans les fics rated T.

Ensuite, revenons à nos pays favoris.

Et donc, même si cela n'a rien à faire dans un lexique, quelques tics de langage de certains personnages.

Vee: Feliciano. Au même titre que Pasta!

tomato/potatoe bastardo: Romano. Ainsi que d'autres insultes diverses et variées.

(mettez un phrase) aru: Yao, qui finit ses phrases comme cela.

Awesome: Gilbert, bien sûr! Et Kesesese est son ricanement.

Frog: Arthur donne ce surnom à Francis.

Mon petit lapin: Francis donne souvent ce surnom à Arthur, au moins dans les fics.

Et il y en a d'autres.

Et pour finir, un point sur un OC qui est tellement utilisé que ce n'en est presque plus un: Écosse!

Nommé Allister, il n'apparaît à ma connaissance pas dans la série, mais est terriblement apprécié sur le fandom, et est utilisé à toutes les sauces. Il a une apparence quasiment définie, et est évidemment classé dans la famille de notre cher Arthur Kirkland. Il est donc souvent roux, avec les yeux verts, et possède, au gré des envies des auteurs, une boucle d'oreille, une barbe, sa taille varie...

Le pairing du jour est: le Romerica! C'est à dire Romano – États-Unis.

Pour information, j'avais oublié de le mettre hier, mais Franada est évidemment France – Canada.

_Donc, vous commencez à le savoir je suppose: pour toute correction, remarque, review, remerciement, interdiction d'approcher un clavier d'ordinateur, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. (PS: c'est caché dans la liste des actions que vous pourriez être tentés de faire)._


	5. table des matières

ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est la table des matières, qu'on m'a conseillé de faire. Merci pour ce conseil. Je la ré-éditerai donc à chaque chapitre pour la mettre à jour. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Chapter 1: noms humains de certains personnages et quelques pairings.

Chapter 2: Nyo!talia et rating

Chapter 3: Gakuen AU!, 2p! Et dark!

Chapter 4: un OC extraordinaire, des tics de langages et un peu de vocabulaire interfandom.

Chapter 5: table des matières (sans blague)

Chapter 6: Nekotalia

Chapter 7: OOC et Cardverse

Chapter 8: quelques autres pairings


	6. Chapter 6

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Aujourd'hui, pas grand, chose, parce que je suis occupée. Et je sais, il n'y a rien eu hier.

Nekotalia, donc, notre notion du jour, est formé à partir de neko, qui vient du japonais voulant dire chat. Toutes les nations ont leur chat qui ont les mêmes caractéristiques qu'elles. On trouve cependant des fics qui l'utilisent comme AU, mais je n'en ai pas vu des comme cela sur le fandom français de fanfiction .net.

Le pairing du jour est le... attention, c'est un pairing hétéro pour une fois, et original... le NorBela, c'est à dire le Norvège – Biélorussie.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont donné leur avis sur les ''chapitres'' précédents. Je suis désolée que mes définitions ne soient pas exactes assez souvent, mais si je fais ce lexique, c'est parce qu'il m'aurait été super utile quand j'ai commencé sur ce fandom. Donc j'ai interprété certain terme comme je pouvais, et vous voyez certains résultats...

À bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis, même (surtout, je ne compte pas rester dans l'erreur de mes définitions ad vitam æternam) si vous avez des critiques, corrections, etc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Aujourd'hui, je reviens donc après mes ennuis informatique (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis accro à mon ordinateur). Mais comme j'ai une vie, et même une vie sociale (franchement, vu le temps que je passe sur mon ordinateur, cela m'impressionne, parfois) en dehors du merveilleux fandom d'Hetalia, les pages vont être relativement courtes et ce ne sera pas tout les jours comme ce fut il fut un temps (court).

Donc, premier sujet, encore du vocabulaire général, même si la majorité absolue au minimum le comprend.

OOC: en anglais, out-of-character. Donc quand un personnage ne se comporte pas comme il le fait dans l'histoire originale. Par exemple, les Dark! sont OOC, au même titre que les Fem! (qui sont des versions féminine des personnages, même si dans une page précédente j'avais indiqué Nyo!, mais comme certains auteurs de fanfics indiquent Nyo! à la place de Fem!, alors que si Fem! indique pour une seule personne (celle indiquée derrière le point d'exclamation), Nyo! implique en théorie un changement de sexe de **tout** les personnages, par exemple Suisse serait une femme, Lieschtenstein un homme, Autriche, Allemagne, Prusse, les deux Italies, Chine, USA, Angleterre, France, etc... des femmes, Hongrie un homme...).

Et maintenant, un UA assez courant, quoique plus sur le fandom anglais que sur le fandom français.

Le Cardverse!AU. C'est un UA qui est en quelque sorte basé sur un jeu de carte. Chaque personnage est associé à une carte (par exemple, Ludwig Roi, Kiku Dame, Feliciano valet...). Les personnages ont aussi un royaume (en gardant cet exemple, Ludwig pourrait être le Roi du royaume de Cœur).

_Ais-je vraiment besoin de le demander encore?_

_Pour toute remarque, commentaire, demande de traitement d'un sujet, proposition de traitement d'un sujet, rectification, correction, etc... Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Alors j'ai été plus occupée que je ne le pensais, et comme je vais être encore plus occupée, et qu'ensuite je pars en vacances pendant deux mois, il n'y aura pas de nouveau truc avant la merveilleuse rentrée des classes._

_Et n'hésitez pas à donner des idées, cela ne me ferait pas de mal._

**Le petit lexique d'Hetalia**

Aujourd'hui, juste quelques pairings, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose.

Italiech: Italie – Liechtenstein

Itacest: Italie du Nord – Italie du Sud

Germancest: Allemagne – Prusse

RoChu: Russie – Chine

HongIce: Hong Kong Islande

Frying Pangle: contraction de «Triangle» et «Frying pan», c'est à dire ''triangle'' (non, sans blague?) et poêle à frire. Sauf que c'est d'abord ''Frying pan'' et ensuite ''triangle dans la contraction. Mais je sais que vous aviez remarquer. C'est donc Autriche – Hongrie – Prusse.

_Donc comme d'habitude, pour tout commentaire, remarque, correction… bah vous savez._

_Merci à ceux qui ont déjà fait ce qui est indiqué au-dessus, et à qui je n'ai rien répondu, désolée, parce que c'est juste super utile (au minimum) d'avoir des avis._


End file.
